To Catch the Devil's Eye
by Calie1
Summary: Chloe's been in danger all her life, but this was something she had never been prepared for.


Notes: In my head this followed a few months after Season 9. Although there are no spoilers for season 9.

* * *

Chloe shivered and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stepped out from the doors of the Planet. The cool air sent a chill through her, making her regret the skirt she had slipped on that morning. The sharp wind stung her bare legs and her only comfort was pulling the matching black suit jacket around her and buttoning it at her waist. Her four inch heels clicked along the pavement as she walked briskly down the sidewalk, her blonde curls whipping around her face.

A hand grasped her arm, and just as she turned with a gasp, something sharp pressed into her side. A nondescript man loomed over her, a hard look in his eye.

"The barrel digging into your side is very real, Ms. Sullivan. Someone wants to speak with you."

He nodded ahead and she turned in the direction, spotting a black stretch limo, door open and waiting. There was a pause were she considered making a run for it, then he pushed the barrel in deeper, making her gasp at the sharp pain, and was pushing her forward.

"Let's go."

Her mind was moving, already determining that gaining access to her cell was impossible, especially as the man with the gun in her side ripped her purse from her shoulder. Clark, she could call for Clark, he would hear her. Calling for him in public would be dangerous though, impossible. Then the investigative side of her kicked in. Whoever it was behind this, she couldn't very well call Clark before discovering their identity. So as she was thrust into the vehicle she set her chin forward, determined to not show her fear. It wasn't until she spotted the familiar face across from her did her emotions betray her. Just as she opened her mouth, ready to yell, the door shut.

"There will be no need for that Chloe. Green kryptonite, lined all through the limo. I don't think Clark will be getting close, will he?"

She stuttered slightly, unable to even find the proper quip to hide her fear. His eyebrows raised slightly, waiting. The limo moved, jarring her from her thoughts and then she swallowed, raising her chin slightly. "Lex.... Rumor had it you'd joined a cult."

"Really?" He leaned forward and reached for a water. "Would you like one?" At the shake of her head he shrugged and sat back. "But I'm sure you thought my ashes were scattered across a back alley some where in Metropolis right?"

She did her best to keep her face neutral, not let her features or eyes betray her knowledge in his death, or what she thought was his death. "Why the dramatic movie sequence Lex? If you wanted to do lunch, you could have called." A smile spread over his lips, cold and calculating. She didn't like it.

"I wouldn't have wanted to interrupt your lunch with your cousin. That is who you were with, correct?"

He didn't need an answer, of that she was sure, so she said nothing. Yet her silence on the subject seemed to please him. He'd been watching her. He knew she had lunch with Lois every Wednesday, that much was sure. The big question was why and the answer wasn't very hard. "You must want something Lex."

"Always to the point." He shrugged and reached over to the file at his side. "You know Chloe I've been gone some time. I've had a lot of time to think about things, plan," he smiled, a glint in his eyes, "watch."

"And yet I really doubt all this time spent contemplating the world and its meaning made you a better person, hence the gun that bruised my side. What can I do for you Lex? I would assume you aren't here to kill me, or else you would have done it long before now." His hand settled over the manila folder now on his lap and she couldn't help but let her eyes flicker down to it.

"How perceptive of you. You always were a sharp one Chloe. Always a step ahead." He said as an observation, tapping his fingers on the thick folder beneath his hand, a knowing look on his face.

It was what was unsaid that she feared. Always a step ahead... Whatever it was in his lap, it was something she'd missed, something that made him confident that it was he who was a step ahead this time. "What do you want from me, Lex?"

"Remember when I said I had been watching Chloe? Well you just became very useful." He said with a smile and held out the folder for her.

Her eyes remained trained on him the entire time as she reached for the folder, unsure what to make of the confident smile on his face. One thing she was sure of, whatever was in the folder wasn't good. With a swallow she should have hidden, she opened the cover. Guarding her reaction was almost impossible. She tried, she really did, but she was sure some of it was obvious to his searching eyes. On the top of a small stack was a photo taken at a time she couldn't remember. It was of her standing beside her car in the parking garage of the Luthorcorp building, Oliver's arm around her waist and his lips pressed against her own. There were more pictures though. The next was them at a small sandwich shop, nothing revealing, but the smile on her face, it was one that she knew was only for him. Another in his car parked in what appeared to be a side street, taken from high enough that as Oliver leaned over the console, kissing her, the hand underneath her skirt and between her spread legs was more then obvious. The last and final picture was not only the most revealing, but the most invasive. It left her feeling dirty, used, exposed. Like something that had been worth something important had been stolen from her, twisted into something dirty. It was at a hotel room in Los Angeles. One of the few times she had traveled with him on one of his business trips. They were in the bed, a sheet thankfully covering them, but she had to wonder what other views Lex had. Her body was covered by Oliver's, his chest pressed against her back. Her body was almost flat against the bed, her hips more then likely pressing back into his own. There was no doubt he was inside of her, thrusting deep, arm wrapped around her waist as it usually was in this position. Her head was thrown back, mouth parted, eyelids barely open, elbows buried into the mattress, hands grasping the sheets. One hand was snaked beneath her, wrapping around her neck, not to hurt her or cause pain, just to hold. From this view it almost appeared possessive in nature.

"I must admit, when I was told Oliver was having some form of a closet relationship with you, I was surprised." He waited for her to look up, smiling at the coldness in her eyes. "You a small town girl, nothing remarkable about you except the tendency to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. So I brushed it off, because I suppose you aren't really that unattractive and from the pictures it appears you must be a pretty good roll in the sheets. So knowing Oliver's past with women I figured you were his most recent lay, one notch on the bedpost." He paused for effect, waiting for some response, but there was none. No words, not even a look to lead him to think his assumptions hurt her feelings or ignited her anger.

Chloe would let him draw his conclusions, assume that what she and Oliver had was just sex. She was okay with that, she would deny it. Then he leaned forward though, eyes narrowing, smiling slipping away, and she could see the determination in his eyes, the hate.

"But that isn't it, is it Chloe? There are more pictures where those came from. He's in love with you, isn't he? Hiding you away not because you're unimportant to him or because he is embarrassed, but shielding you, protecting you." Leaning back into the black leather Lex relaxed again. "I can't imagine," Lex said slowly, shaking his head in fake concern clouding his features, "what in the world he would need to protect you from?"

The crease in his brow, the obvious fake concern, slowly slid away and in its place the corners of his mouth lifted, his eyes narrowed just slightly, a predatory gleam in his gaze. Her face remained impassive, but her heart beat in her chest, thudding against it. Lex wanted to make Oliver pay, and he was going to do it with her.

* * *

She stumbled into the room, looking around in wide eyed fear, expecting something, anything.

"Mr. Luthor said shower and put on what's in the closet. Everything you need is in this room."

Pulling her wits about her she spun around. "You can tell Lex to shove it." The man's eyes narrowed.

"You will or there will be a price to pay. The dress is formal. Prepare yourself appropriately. If you aren't ready by five there will someone in here to do it for you."

The door shut loudly behind the looming man and she sagged. For a few short moments she tried to keep it together, but slowly she felt herself coming undone. Wrapping her arms around herself she squeezed her eyes shut and fought the tears of fear. It wasn't like her to break so easily, but she knew Lex all too well, knew what he was capable of, and if he was going to take his revenge on Oliver through her, he meant it. She'd seen the man progress into something cold and calculating and who knew what absence and hate had done to him since his disappearance. Eventually Oliver would know she was missing, but who knows what Lex had done to orchestrate her absence. He was capable of anything. All she could do was play along, hope that eventually someone would realize something was wrong.

* * *

Just before five the door opened, she glanced into the mirror she had been staring at for who knew how many minutes. Long since having applied a minimal amount of make up, fixed her hair, and donned the silky dress that somehow made her skin crawl. She saw him in the reflection, dressed in a tux, a pleased smile on his face.

"Well I suppose you clean up nice, but from what I've seen you do try a bit harder for Oliver, don't you? A little red around the eyes too, haven't been crying have we?"

Standing up swiftly she turned to him. "What is this about Lex? Dressing me for my funeral?"

"I wouldn't go through the trouble. I have other plans for you. Let's go."

They faced off for a moment, and she wanted to deny him, because she had no idea what his plans were for her. No clue whatsoever. Telling him no would have been pointless though; there was no way she could fight him. She stood, the silky material sliding over her body as she moved. She hated it, the planning he had put into it. Not only had he been spying on her, seeing her most intimate moments with Oliver, but he knew her dress size, been sure that the length wasn't too long for her short stature. He had the appropriate shoes, makeup, and jewelry ready and waiting. To sum it up, it creeped her out.

He walked ahead of her, out the door and she followed, like a well-trained lap dog, two men following behind them. If she ever got free of him and got her hands on him instead, she'd make him regret the day he was born.

* * *

"So, what do you think of the gown?"

Chloe didn't turn away from the window at his question, or even try to form an answer. He was letting her see where she was going. Either he didn't care, or she wasn't coming back. She swallowed, barely able to make it past the lump in her throat.

"You know purple does suit you, although I have a feeling you don't like the gown very much." Lex chuckled to himself, running his eyes down her frame again. "I would assume it's most likely the first time you've touched any material worth over two thousand dollars." He pause for a moment and grinned. "Besides Oliver Queen's clothes that is."

Turning her head sharply she glared. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." She waited for a response, but he only shrugged.

"I've been mulling over it for some time, the best way to use you to my advantage. Putting a bullet in your head right in front of Oliver was my first thought. Unfortunately, that would have been too easy." With a smirk he allowed his eyes to glance down at the slit of her dress. Her eyes followed his and she quickly closed it, hiding her pale thigh from his view. It only riled him more. "Do you know what Lana did to protect Clark?"

It took all her will power not to widen her eyes, slide away from him on the seat, or shudder at his implications. "Lana was different then. She didn't know any better. I'm not that person."

"No?" He asked, brow raised in question. "This coming from the same girl who would go to any lengths to protect her friends? The same girl that sacrificed herself to Davis Bloom to protect Clark? You wouldn't do the same for Oliver? Maybe his feelings are deeper than yours I suppose."

He stared at her and she knew he was waiting to see something on her face, to give him a hint of an answer, of what she felt for Oliver. Turning her head she looked out the window again. The soft brush of skin trailed down her arm. This time, unable to contain herself, she slid away from him and tried to get up and moved to the seat perpendicular, but his hand grasped her wrist. Her control lost, she swung her hand out and connected her palm to the side of his face. He yanked her wrist sharply, and before she could try to fight back his hand connected with her cheek, not very hard, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but it stung, bringing tears to her eyes. The shock immobilized her for a moment, long enough for him to grab her free wrist and throw her back onto the other, longer seat. She struggled in his hold, kicking at him, but the dress was tangled around her legs, making it impossible and then he was on top of, legs straddling her body, pinning her hands above her head. She bucked against him, hoping to throw him off, but it didn't happen.

"Stop it or I'll slap you harder next time." As her body stilled he chuckled to himself. "Not keen on the idea?"

"Give me a break," Chloe spat angrily. "You?" She laughed haughtily. The thought not necessarily funny, but laughing at him was better than crying. "After being with Oliver?" His eyes narrowed and in a split second she had to decide if pushing ahead was worth it or not. She settled for just answering him. "Not a chance in your life." It was too late though, his face twisted in anger and then she felt his hand in her hair, yanking at the roots. Biting her lips, she fought against screaming, but he pulled harder, jerking her head back until she had no choice but to cry out. The strain dissipated as his hand released her hair. She barely repositioned her head, content to still have it arched back, as long as she didn't have to see his face. Then she felt him shift, a hand touch her thigh from in-between the slit of the dress. "Get off!" She kicked with renewed fervor, pulling at her arm, bucking against his body. His legs tightened around her and his hand on her wrist squeezed painfully, pressing her hands deep into the cushions so that they bent at a painful angle. The hand on her thigh stopped just before reaching her hip and gripped it with such strength that she felt her breath leave her body. "I'm going to fucking kill you Lex!"

"Stop it," he ground out angrily, digging his nails into the pump flesh of her thigh. "Stop it or I will move past this and do something you really won't like."

"_Mr. Luthor, we're here."_

His hand slid down her thigh and she stopped for a moment, breathing heavily, her chest heaving at her efforts. "Let go of me." Her words were slow and demanding, but her heart was in her throat with fear.

With a snarl he leaned forward, covering her body with his own stopping only inches from her face. "Don't think the idea of taking you from Oliver hasn't crossed my mind. What would it do to him to know his love was stolen away by me? Maybe you should ask Clark how it felt?"

Her lips curled slightly at his assumption that it would be so easy, that they would be so weak as to be preyed upon. "You tell me Lex. What do you think Oliver does when you hurt the people he loves?" There was a twitch in his eyes, a hardness to his face, which made her realize that he knew exactly what Oliver would do, what he was capable of. It was probably only for that reason that she wasn't dead yet. He knew if he hurt her nothing would stop Oliver from finding him.

Then just as quickly as the hardness was there it was gone. His face relaxed and he was off of her. Quickly she sat up, pulling away from him.

Lex turned to the door and tapped on it. "Try to put your best face forward Chloe. We wouldn't want to make a scene."

As he stepped out the door she debated on following, but knew she had little choice. There was no hand to help her and for that she was grateful. When she stood up she glanced up at the large mansion in front of her. "Where are we?"

"The governor's mansion." He grabbed her elbow and turned to her with a smirk. "Didn't you know that tonight was the annual fundraiser?"

Her breath caught and she stumbled as he pulled her forward, almost tripping on the first step. The problem was Chloe did know. She knew because it was on Oliver's calendar.

* * *

There were shocked whispers, widened eyes, gaping mouths. Everyone was in shock at the appearance of Lex Luthor, a man people had been making up rumors about for a couple of years. She heard them, but barely saw them. Instead her eyes scanned wildly through the crowd, feet ready to bolt regardless of the consequence. A man approached them, then a couple, all asking questions wildly, and then she heard her name.

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Chloe Sullivan."

The last thing Chloe cared about were appearances, but Lex's tight grip on her waist drew her attention away and she forced herself to look at the group of men in front of her. "Nice to meet you." They mumbled their pleasantries, but then were quick to try to speak with Lex again.

Then she saw him from across the room, his steps even at first, and then it registered on his face and he slowed, stopping in his tracks. Looking around wildly. It didn't matter, she didn't care what Lex did. She moved quickly, hoping to make her escape, but his arm slid around her waist trapping her against his chest, another hand wrapping around her bicep.

"I still have guns in the room, Chloe. Don't move."

* * *

"Mr. Queen?"

Oliver glanced up from his phone, brow furrowed slightly, barely registering the man's question. "I'm sorry, I was expecting an important phone call. What were you saying?"

Just as the senator opened his mouth to continue another man walked up, one Oliver barely recognized.

"Lex Luthor is here."

Before the senator had a moment to question him further Oliver grabbed the man's arm. "What?" he asked sharply. The man seemed slightly taken aback by his brusque attitude. "What did you say?"

"Lex Luthor, he just walked in the door," the man stuttered.

Without a second thought he was reaching into his pocket ready to call someone. Call Chloe, or at least try, Clark, anyone. He had his phone out of his pocket, ready to dial when he finally had view of the entrance and the small crowd that had accumulated near it and he stopped, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. At the other end of the ballroom was not only Lex Luthor, which was a shock in itself, but the worst part of all was to see Chloe standing next to him, his arm around her waist. For a brief second the most ludicrous scenarios entered his mind. Because she wouldn't have been there with him, dressed to the nines in an expensive evening gown and jewelry. So it had to be a clone, she was brain washed, maybe a shape shifter. That couldn't be his Chloe. Then after that one second passed, where his imagination ran wild, he was finally able to take her in. From the way her body turned away from him, her pale face, the look in her eyes, worried and scared. He glanced around quickly, trying to spot anyone that might stop him. Just as he turned back to her she moved, away from Lex and towards him. His foot moved, just barely to close the distance when he saw Lex grab her. It was bad enough seeing her next to him, seeing his hand draped on her hip, but then his arm was around her waist, his body against her. The situation was too intimate, so much so that he could barely watch or contain himself. This time he did move, taking steps towards her, but she quickly shook her head, a pleading look in her eyes. Glancing over to the bald man at her side Oliver met his eyes, watching as a slow, small smile appeared across it.

* * *

"Let me go," Chloe whispered sharply, yanking on her arm slightly, her eyes remaining trained on Oliver the entire time. "He isn't going to let me leave here with you."

"Of that I have no doubt." A couple stopped to express their pleasure at seeing him and he thanked them appropriately before turning his attention back to Chloe. "I wonder how it feels for him to see you here, dressed like this, standing with me?" He slid his arm around her, pulling her against his body. When she fought to pull away he tightened his hold.

"Uh uh. Wouldn't want to put poor Oliver's life in danger would we?" Her movements stilled causing him to grin. "And here you said you'd never give in to keep him safe."

"I hate you," Chloe snarled up at him. "You won't have to worry about Oliver killing you, trust me."

"How sweet. Let's dance, shall we?" She resisted at first, but with a sharp tug she followed obediently. Once on the center of the dance floor he pulled her into his arms. "I can see what Oliver sees in you. Underneath all that clothing," he slid a hand down her back and pressed it against her ass, pulling her hips against his own, "you do have very nice body."

Chloe strained against him, trying to hold her distance, but his hand squeezed around her own almost painfully.

"Not like the usual tall, leggy, skinny tramps Oliver Queen carries on his arm. No, you're all soft curves and pale skin." He slid his hand lower, grasping her ass as he dropped his head lower to whisper into her ear. "And trust me Chloe, I know. I've seen it all."

* * *

His phone rang, and he answered it without looking, eyes never leaving hers. "Hello?"

"_I can see Chloe from here Oliver, and I know what you're thinking. But just wait."_

Her eyes broke from his as the steps of the dance forced her to turn with Lex. As her back faced him his eyes spotted Lex's hand on her backside, fingers bent into the soft flesh.

"_No Oliver!"_

It had been Clark's voice over the phone that made him realize he was already taking steps towards the dance floor. "He's practically molesting her in public, all for my benefit. And you expect me just to stand here?"

"_Yes, he's doing it on purpose, trying to get you to break. You know that. It's what he wants. And it may be for more reasons than just the pleasure of hurting you. You don't know what he'll do to you or Chloe if you confront him. She hasn't made a move yet, there must be a reason."_

"And then when he waltzes out of here with her?" He asked sharply and angrily. Risks be damned, he wasn't going to wait much longer.

"_That isn't going to happen. I won't let that happen."_

Her eyes were on his again and then she closed them squeezing them shut, hiding it from him, hiding whatever emotion that she was experiencing at that moment. It made him sick, to see her in that position, to see her having to hide what he knew was there. Lex had dressed her up, like some doll, parading her around in public. All to prove a point, to prove he could. What had happened within the time that Lex had taken her? It had taken Victor only seconds to pull up footage from cameras in the vicinity of the Planet. Lex had taken her after Lois' lunch with Chloe. It made his knees almost weak with the knowledge that he'd had her for hours, and Oliver had been none the wiser, content with a text from Chloe around mid afternoon. He should have known, somehow he should have known.

The song came to an end and they were parting. Oliver wished it would have eased him some, to see the space between them, but it did nothing to alleviate the fear and bloodthirsty thoughts running through his head. His eyes remained only on Chloe until he saw Lex nod out of the corner of his eyes and then they were heading his way. "They're coming over." Oliver said quickly and then shoved the phone into his pocket, not bothering to turn it off. For a moment he feared they might veer off path, but slowly, the distance between them closed until they were stopped only a couple of feet away from him, a short enough distance for Oliver to reach out and grab her. The only thing that stopped him were the two men standing behind Lex.

"Oliver," Lex began smoothly, "I'm surprised you didn't come say hello." When the other man didn't speak he grinned. "Is that a murderous glint in your eye I see?"

"If you hurt her—"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Lex chuckled and glanced over at Chloe. "Don't worry... Your little bedmate is still in tact. A little shaken up maybe." He turned to Oliver, the grin slowly slipping from his face. "You know, I must admit, I would have never seen the two of you together." Then he was smirking, pleased with himself again. "But pictures speak a thousand words, and tell a whole different story about our little small town Chloe Sullivan." Suddenly he thrust Chloe forward into Oliver and let his smirk fall, his eyes harden, showing for the first time the real anger behind his facade. "You may want to keep a better eye on what belongs to you Queen."

His arm was tight around her waist, almost uncomfortable so as he hugged her against his chest, his other hand pressed against her back. It was hard to breathe in his hard embrace, but she didn't care, welcoming the feel of his arms around her. She shuddered slightly, watching in relief as Lex turned and left, taking his two goons with him.

"Are you okay?"

She turned her head up to him, the pain in his voice, making her eyes sing with tears. Knowing that speaking was impossible she didn't even attempt it, only nodding.

He nodded grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "They're leaving, follow them."

Her mind quickly kicked into gear, scolding her for her weakness. "Is that Clark?" He nodded.

"No. Don't. They have green kryptonite, which is why I couldn't call out for him. They are prepared for Clark."

Oliver frowned in response. "Got that? Just see where they go." Hitting end he slipped it into his pocket and focused again on her face. With people milling around them, talking, drinking, he couldn't even begin to ask the questions he needed to. He released a shaky breath though and brought his hand to her face, needing the contact. Her green eyes peered up at him, then she closed them, dropping her forehead against his chest. "Come on," he whispered gently into her ear. "I'm taking you out of here."

* * *

Oliver slammed the driver's door shut and shifted the car into gear, hitting his foot hard on the gas and peeling out. As they flew out of the gate of the governor's mansion he glanced at her, surveyed her arms around her body, the way she stared down, not moving. "Chloe look at me." She didn't move, and it made his heart hammer in his chest. After shifting the gear against he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Look at me." She jumped slightly and then turned her head. "You're okay. I'm not going to let anything happen okay?" She nodded shakily in response. "Did anything happen?" As he glanced away form the road again he was struck by the pained look on her face. "Chloe?" Her mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out, and then the panic set in. Glancing behind him for any cars following he pulled off the road sharply and slammed on the breaks. She gasped slightly, but he barely heard it. Slamming the gear into park he turned to her and grasped her face in his hands. "Did he touch you?" Her mouth parted a few times, but nothing came out.

Desperately she tried to find the words to tell him what happened, but she couldn't. The last thing she wanted was to tell Oliver the things Lex had said, about the pictures, when he touched her. Then she saw the pain on his face, his eyes shining with what she suddenly realized were unshed tears and then she forgot about Lex. "No!" She exclaimed and shook her head furiously. Unsure of what to do she grasped his hands on her face and then moved them frantically to his own, still shaking her head. "No, no Oliver. It's okay. Nothing like that."

He breathed again, not even realizing that he had been holding it. "You swear?" She nodded her head quickly. With a sigh he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her head forward, burying her face into his chest. For a moment he just held her, relief coursing through him. As much as he wanted to hold her though, he wasn't comfortable with remaining there, on the side of an empty road. With a kiss to the top of her blonde head he pulled away reluctantly and started driving again, determined to get back to the clocktower as fast as possible.

* * *

His hands never strayed from her once they exited the car. Oliver kept her close, and for that she was grateful. He held her in his arms as the lift rose, only dropping one arm when they reached the top. After the gate was secure and the security system armed he turned to her again, pulling her against him in the middle of his townhouse. The silence was heavy upon her, the only sound she heard was the beat of his heart in her ear and her own shaky breathing. It was there that it replayed in her mind. Squeezing her eyes shut, trying to get the images of Lex to disappear, she pulled away. "I need to shower."

Oliver looked down at her in concern, brushing her golden hair from her face. "You don't want to just go to bed?" She shook her head quickly.

"No, I just--" She pursed her lips, unwilling to tell him that she had to wash it off, get it all off of her. "I just need to shower."

"Okay." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Come on."

Chloe let him lead her to the bathroom, even though she'd been in it many times. It wasn't until he flipped the light on and she saw her reflection did it hit her, slamming into her chest, causing her stomach to roll with nausea. He was everywhere, all over her. Cover every inch of her. She didn't look like Oliver's, she didn't look like herself. She looked like Lex's. Reaching up to the necklace she grasped it and yanked. When it didn't give she cried out and pulled again, this time snapping the string of diamonds. Her hand released it immediately and grabbed the earrings, ripping them from her ears, ignoring the pain as they were forced from their backs. Next she moved for the zipper behind her, but it wouldn't give. She yanked again, determined to get it off, even if she had to tear it from her body. Whether it was caught or it was her own insistence that made it impossible, the zipper wouldn't budge. "Get it off," she whimpered and grasped the material at her hips, pulling on it roughly, but the dress didn't budge. "Get it off!" His hands were at her back, but they weren't fast enough, she was reaching for the zipper again, suffocating at the thought of being stuck in the purple dress, her own personal hell.

Oliver cursed silently as he pulled at the zipper again, but her hands pushing his away frantically made it impossible to see. She was gasping, he could see her chest rising and lower at an elevated rate. But it wasn't just gasping, it was panic, she was hyperventilating. Pushing her hands out of the way he grasped the material on either side of the zipper and yanked it apart roughly. It tore away easily, the silk giving from its seams. Without waiting for her to take it off he hooked his thumbs through the strapless bra, and while still holding the dress in his hands he pulled them down sharply, running his thumbs over her sides and catching the thong as he went. All purple. She stepped out of it quickly, leaving the gold shoes behind, and backed away. Grabbing all of the offensive clothing and the jewelry from the floor, he tossed them outside the door and slammed it shut. When he turned back to her she was standing there, naked, still breathing heavily, but nowhere near as badly as before. Just as he looked over her body once more, to make sure nothing was out of place, he noticed her thigh. "What is this?"

At the sound of his question she opened her mouth to ask what he was referring to, but he was quicker than that, already kneeling in front of her and palming her thigh, brow furrowed as he settled his hand over the bruise, his finger tips lining up almost perfectly with the purple bruises. When he looked up at her, his brown eyes were hard. If she could have lied, she would have, but he knew better. He knew something had upset her. "Lana married Lex to keep Clark safe. Lex reminded me of that." She paused, unsure how to proceed now that he was more aware of Lex's intentions. "I hit him when he touched me, and... and he pushed me down in the limo." She shuddered at the thought. The difference with Lana, was that Lana had feelings for Lex at that point, even thought they may not have rivaled the ones for Clark. Chloe felt nothing but disgust. She'd just as soon die than do what he suggested.

Slowly he stood up, trying to control the anger building in him. If she saw it, she'd stop. Oliver knew how Chloe worked, if she thought it would protect him she wouldn't say a word. Slowly, he recalled the slit up the dress. "You said he didn't touch you."

"That's as far as it went," she whispered softly, hating to have to admit that Lex had his hand up her dress.

Chloe wouldn't have let him touch her without a fight, she would have clawed his eyes out, but there had been no marks on his face. "He held you down?" Normally her face wasn't so easy to read, it had taken him a long time to get so proficient at it, but that night, it was like an open book. Her brow drew together slightly and he knew his answer. Grabbing her wrists he pulled them up, there were no outside signs, but open glancing up at her face as he rubbed him he noticed her wince. "What else?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and shook her head, too quickly. His eyes narrowed at her response. "That was it."

"You're lying," he said darkly. She shook her head again. Grabbing her face in his hands he tilted it back, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes watered slightly and he had to know. If she refused to tell him he'd find Lex himself and choke it out of him. "Tell me Chloe."

"He slapped me back," she said finally. His fingers tightened on her cheeks, then he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. She waited motionless, as he calmed himself, not wanting to move out of his grasp. When he was looking at her again she knew that look, the one that came from his darker depths of his soul when he couldn't deal with it anymore. "Ollie..." She started, putting her hand to his chest, trying to soothe him.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

His hands fell away from her and she just watched as he undressed, not sure if she should try again, ask him not to do anything drastic. But a part of her, a part so similar to the one she had seen in his eyes almost wished he'd do. It was why she hadn't said anything about it the first time. She had agreed, even though she wished she hadn't. And now, with a target now painted on Oliver's back and hers it was either them or Lex. And if Oliver came home to her one night, admitting that he had killed Lex, she wouldn't have held it against him. So instead of broaching the subject she kept silent, praying that in the morning she would want to try and talk to him again.

* * *

They showered in silence, but Chloe didn't need words. She'd talked enough about it, and she didn't need to hear his concern, she could see it by his actions. When she had reached for the shampoo he had taken it from her, completing the task himself, barely even allowing her to bathe herself. His hands were a constant presence on her body and she couldn't help but be drawn to him, want to be closer.

When they were through showering he took one of the thick black towels and rubbed her body dry. Starting with her face, then down to each arms. When he reached her breasts she arched slightly into him, needing the intimate contact. He went lower still, drying her stomach and back, hips, and then legs. Then finally rubbing the juncture of her legs. She bit her lips and whimpered, wishing she could have held it back, because she suspected that hadn't been his intention. He turned his eyes up to her at the sound, and she couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed by her response. The towel fell to the floor and just when she expected him to stand he leaned forward, running his tongue along her exposed slit. There was nothing to grab on to, so she settled for one of his shoulders and his wet hair.

His tongue was warm and wet, parting her folds and brushing over her clit. She shuddered at the contact, gripping onto him as he sucked on the bundle of nerves. Then she felt his tongue slide over her again, dipping inside of her. She whined in the back of her throat, already feeling the build within her begging for more. He pulled away eventually and stood, and as much as she was disappointed she knew he wasn't finished.

Touching her seemed to be a necessity. Bathing her, drying her, he felt the need to do it all. Receiving the response at his ministration had been unexpected. But he'd heard her whimper, seen the need, and then suddenly touching her wasn't enough. He wanted to be inside of her, needed to be inside of her. Grasping her thighs he lifted her up his body without warning, but she wrapped her body around his, naked and warm.

Chloe sighed, dropping her head to his shoulder. Normally she would have met his lips for a passionate kiss, showing him how much she needed him. But those time were different, now she just wanted to feel him, hold him to her, bury her face into his neck to hide herself from the world.

When her back hit the mattress she let her head loll back, opening her eyes to stair blearily up at him. She was tired, drained, in need of sleep, but she opened her mouth to him as his lips met hers, held his body against hers with her legs around him. Almost as soon as the length of him pressed against her she felt his hand between then and then the tip of him probing her folds, dipping inside of her once, twice, and then sliding in, filling her to to the brim.

She was weary, her barriers stripped down revealing her how weak she could be, how scared, how easily Lex Luthor could manage her. It felt like she was half herself. In days she would come back to herself, but right then she was exposed. Yet she took Oliver into her, regardless of how sleep deprived she felt, needing to feel him inside of her, around her. He was everywhere.

She felt his forehead against hers, but still she didn't' open her eyes. His lips touched hers and then he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her hips off the bed and thrusting deeper. Chloe parted her lips again his, gasping in pleasure as he seemed to struggle to fill any void within her. His breath mingled with her own, lips still touching.

"Chloe," he choked out, emotion making it almost impossible for him to speak. Tired green eyes looked up at him and he already felt his heart constricting. He needed her and he couldn't hide that anymore. "I love you." He waited for a painful second, still inside of her, believing that she felt the same, but still so unsure. Her green eyes widened just slightly, glistening in the light. Loving someone shouldn't have felt so good and hurt so badly at the same time.

Cradling his cheek with one hand she blinked, ignoring the tears that trailed down her temples. "I love you too." There was a moment where he just stared at her, and then they were kissing, more insistently than before, tongues twisting against one another, lips moving in a frenzy. Their bodies met with renewed need until she ripped her mouth from his, unable to contain the cry she knew was coming. He pulled her hips up higher, finding that one spot that would send her over. The weariness left her as his fingers brushed her clit and then she was arching, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, whimpering his name.

As his name left her lips he was gone, falling over the edge, already teetering since he had first thrust into her. It wasn't his best venture into love making with her. It hadn't exactly been about that though, he'd just needed her, needed to be inside of her. He didn't need to make her scream, beg, whimper, call out his name. It was just a desperate, basic need to feel her.

Minutes later she was curled into his body, her legs and arms tight around him, face buried into his chest. When she did try moving closer it was with little success. So she moved up his body, burying her face in his neck, trying to fend off the thoughts that kept trying to move their way to the front of her mind. When he rolled onto his side, taking her with him, wrapping his arms around her, draping a leg over her own, and holding her to his chest, she was grateful.

Lex Luthor would never touch her again, and he wanted to tell her that, reassure her of that fact. Yet he was reluctant to ruin the moment with reminders from earlier that evening. So he settled for whispering his love into her ear, holding her body against him and caressing every piece of exposed skin he could reach.

Soon enough she drifted off to sleep, her breathing even, her face void of worry, but he laid there for some time, awake, just holding her, reminding himself of the fact that she was there, safe, and in his arms. Yet it didn't chase away the fear that lingered, that one day Lex might make another move. Oliver would be prepared; he'd protect her by any means necessary.


End file.
